Bob the Builder (musical)
Bob the Builder is a stage musical and is based on 1998-2018 animated TV series of the same name. It was originally songs by various artists like Kenny Loggins, Irene Cara, Cyndi Lauper, David Bowie, Wham!, Roy Orbison, U2, Aerosmith, Sheena Easton, Journey, Toto, Hall & Oates, Stevie Wonder, Blondie, Madonna, Electric Light Orchestra, The Go-Go's, Men at Work, Kool & the Gang, Earth Wind & Fire and Lou Bega, with arrangements and orchestrations by Harvey Mason Jr. and book by Kyle Jarrow. Synopsis Pre-Show Act I Act II Encore As the cast takes their bows, the orchestra plays an instrumental of "A Love So Beautiful". After the cast takes their bows, they perform a reprise of "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" and then a reprise of "Can We Fix It?" before the curtains close. Musical Numbers Act I * "Prologue" – Orchestra * "Can We Fix It?" by Paul K. Joyce – Bob and the Gang * "Down Under" by Men at Work – Bob and the Gang * "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper – Wendy and Female Ensemble * "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" by Wham! – Bob and Male Ensemble * "Like a Virgin" by Madonna – Wendy and Jenny * "Maneater" by Hall & Oates – Spud and Male Ensemble * "Our Lips Are Sealed" by The Go-Go's – Wendy and Female Ensemble * "I Wish" by Stevie Wonder – J.J. and Male Ensemble * "We Got the Beat" by The Go-Go's – Wendy, Jenny and Female Ensemble * "With or Without You" by U2 – Bob and Spud * "The Tide is High" by Blondie – Mrs. Potts and Female Ensemble * "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" by U2 – Bob and Male Ensemble * "Fame" by Irene Cara – Molly and Ensemble * "Shining Star" by Earth, Wind & Fire – J.J. and Molly * "Heart of Glass" by Blondie – Jenny and Female Ensemble * "Any Way You Want It" by Journey – Wendy, Jenny and Mrs. Potts * "Don't Bring Me Down" by Electric Light Orchestra – Bob, Farmer Pickles and Spud * "A Love So Beautiful" by Roy Orbison – Bob and Wendy * "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey – Full Company Act II * "Entr'acte" – Orchestra * "Celebration" by Kool & the Gang – J.J., Bob and Ensemble * "Head Over Heels" by The Go-Go's – Mrs. Bentley and Female Ensemble * "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith – Jenny and Spud * "Call Me" by Blondie – Wendy and Male Ensemble * "September" by Earth, Wind & Fire – J.J., Molly and Ensemble * "Let's Dance" by David Bowie – Bob, Spud, and Mr. Bentley * "Who Can It Be Now?" by Men at Work – Bob and Farmer Pickles * "Morning Train (9 to 5)" by Sheena Easton – Jenny and Ensemble * "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper – Wendy and Farmer Pickles * "Footloose" by Kenny Loggins – Bob and Ensemble * "Africa" by Toto – Bob, Spud, Wendy and the Gang * "True Colors" by Cyndi Lauper – Mr. Bentley and Mrs. Bentley * "What a Feeling" by Irene Cara – Wendy and Ensemble * "Mambo No. 5" by Lou Bega – Bob and the Gang * "The Wedding: True Colors (reprise)/Time After Time (reprise)/A Love So Beautiful (reprise)" by Cyndi Lauper & Roy Orbison – Full Company Encore * "A Love So Beautiful (Curtain Call)" by Roy Orbison – Instrumental * "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (reprise)" by Wham! – All * "Can We Fix It? (reprise)" by Paul K. Joyce – All 'Bob the Builder: Original Cast Recording' Casts/Vocal Ranges * Bob the Builder (???) – Nick Blaemire * Wendy (???) – Kelli Barrett * Spud (???) – Scott Cassulis * Farmer Pickles (???) – Michael Ceveris * Scoop (???) – Paul Canaan * Muck (???) – Anna Ellinsfield * Roley (???) – Adam Jacobs * Lofty (???) – Daniel Quadrino * Dizzy (???) – Lauren Ashley Zakrin * Travis (???) – Joe Carroll * Mr. Bentley (???) – ??? * Mrs. Bentley (???) – ??? * Mrs. Potts (???) – ??? * Jenny (???) – ??? * J.J. (???) – ??? * Molly (???) – ??? Ensemble: Understudies: Production Critical response Awards and nominations Orignal Broadway Production Category:Bob the Builder Category:Musicals Category:Musical Category:Broadway musicals Category:West End musicals Category:Rock musicals Category:Musicals based on TV Series Category:Musicals based on TV Shows Category:Tony Award winning musicals Category:Musicals based on television series